


Prompt #35: "After you."

by Xylianna



Series: Xy's 100 Ways Challenge [43]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, confession of feelings, no plot at all just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Ophilia admits her feelings to Primrose.





	Prompt #35: "After you."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliatori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliatori/gifts).



> Unbeta'd sprint drabble, because I love these ladies <3 apologies for any errors

It was cold, but that was as familiar and comforting to Ophilia as the midsummer sun was to Primrose. Standing on the bluff she’d climbed so many times before with Lianna, Ophilia gazed out over the familiar view of Flamesgrace with a gentle smile. It was good to be home, however briefly. It was good to finally, truly feel like this place _was_ home. Funny how it took leaving on a journey to feel like she belonged, but she did, and that made all the difference.

Having Primrose here at her side was very different than standing with her sister, but also exciting and new. Theirs wasn’t a relationship, not yet. Just a series of shy smiles and blushing cheeks, of accidental touches and sitting close at dinner.

Ophilia kept assuming Primrose would take the lead. She was surely more experienced in matters of love than Ophilia was, the life of a Sunshade dancer worlds away from an Acolyte of the Sacred Flame living in the temple itself. But Prim remained casually aloof. She was open to Ophilia’s presence, and those warm smiles and crinkled eyes encouraged the attention. But it was like Primrose was waiting to see what Ophilia would do, not offering a clear path for Ophilia to follow.

Suddenly it occurred to Ophilia that that was _exactly_ was Primrose was doing, entirely on purpose, and completely because of Primrose’s cautious nature — though Ophilia also thought this may be influenced by her kind heart. She left it for Ophilia to make the moves, because she knew Ophilia never had. And perhaps part of it too was born of a lack of self confidence belying her extroverted nature. All the world might be her stage, but Ophilia felt like she knew Prim well enough to know that when something really mattered, she might not be so keen to put herself out there and be vulnerable if she held the slightest shred of doubt.

Perhaps it was time for Ophilia to quell those doubts, once and for all.

“The snows are so beautiful,” she said with a light voice, peering sidelong at Prim. “No matter how often I see them I never tire of the way they sparkle.”

“Cold, but beautiful,” Primrose responded with a wry twist of crimson painted lips. Was she describing the snow, or herself — at least her perception of herself — Ophilia wondered, with a pang in her heart. 

“The chill is just a good reason to curl up by the fire,” Ophilia tried again, keeping her voice airy and casual. “I spent a lot of time reading by the hearth, but I was always drawn to the windows to see how the whole town shimmered.”

Primrose turned and met Ophilia’s eyes directly, and Ophilia felt her cheeks heat in response to the wide, genuine smile on the other woman’s face. “You make it sound so nice,” Primrose said. “I almost wish I had a book.”

“We could borrow one from Cyrus,” Ophilia suggested with a giggle.

“Oh, sure,” Primrose said slyly, “After you.” She gracefully gestured in a ‘go ahead’ motion with one hand. “I’d love to read more about arcane theory.”

“I’d rather just spend time with you,” Ophilia admitted in a rush, hoping her words weren’t too fervent or too tangled. Her blush intensified, and she had to struggle not to look away from Primrose’s keen stare.

“I’d like that.” Prim smiled again before looking away, taking in the view of the setting sun casting amber light over the gleaming snowbanks.

Summoning up as much bravery as she could, Ophilia took a deep breath and reached out to twine gloved fingers around one of Primrose’s hands. She was elated when Prim returned the gesture, weaving their fingers together in a firm interlocking pattern. Ophilia felt the bangles at Primrose’s wrist dig into her own and couldn’t imagine a better feeling. To be so close to Primrose — to actually hold her hand, in the dusky light of sunset — to share the same air with her, and the same space, and—

Before Ophilia consciously realized what she was doing, she had turned and pressed her lips softly against Prim’s smile, wanting to taste her friend’s happiness, as well as share her own. Primrose responded ardently, deepening the kiss and lifting her free hand to gently cradle Ophilia’s face.

When at last they parted to catch their breath, Ophilia smiled at Primrose brightly, her earlier shyness eclipsed now by her elation. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” she confessed. “I hope it was okay.”

“If you hadn’t mustered up the courage, I’d’ve done it myself before much longer.” Prim’s laughter was husky, and not unkind. “But I’m glad you did. I wanted to be sure.”

Squeezing the hand still clasped with hers, Ophilia beamed. “Please be sure. Be very sure. I like you… a lot.” The shyness was back, and if the snow’s sparkle at noon could be compared to diamonds, Ophilia’s cheeks right now could be compared to rubies.

“I like you too,” Primrose said, and Ophilia’s heart soared at the simple truth in those words.

She kissed her again and again, and they stayed on the hill until the sun fully set and the moon rose, and the cold grew so bitter they had to seek refuge indoors.

But they sought it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and for leaving your kudos and comments! <3


End file.
